Sweet Days, Pleasant Dreams
by sparta306
Summary: Schrodinger is sent by the Major to eliminate the growing threat of the new vampire Seras Victoria , what will happen if Schrodinger falls for the vampire? How will Alucard act and react to this? Will this turn out as a tragic love triangle ? Will Seras , Schrodinger , and Alucard end up loving Seras equally? What will happen to Schrodinger if he fails to eliminate Seras? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' notes: Hello everyone this is the first fanfic I have ever written and I don't think it will be my last. I would appreciate reviews to let me know if I made any mistakes or for suggestions or criticism thank you for your time and enjoy. Warning there will be lots of lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters.**

**Materials are graphic and will contain: sex , violence, use of language you have been warned.**

* * *

As the sun starts rising at the Hellsing Mansion, Seras Victoria heads back to her room. She just got back from a mission that should have been completed quicker than it was. After she enters her room and gets into her coffin exhausted, she closes the lid after summoning Walter and telling him '' I do _Not _want to be disturbed for the next 48 hours please Walter.'' Walter says, '' Ok Miss Victoria I will see to it personally.'' She can't help but feel a bit creeped out at his weird smile. But she knows he will make sure nothing bad happens to her while she sleeps. Seras can't help but feel like something was wrong as she falls asleep and entered the most lustful dream she had ever had.

* * *

-At the same time Major summons Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger for a most important mission. Schrödinger can't help but feel excited. He hasn't been on a mission in a while and was getting anxious to be outside again. He appears in front of the Major bowing and waiting for his mission. The Major tells him "Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger I have a important mission for you. As you know the Valentine Brothers were sent to raid the Hellsing Mansion. Our results shows that the vampire Seras Victoria is becoming rapidly more powerful, if she is allowed to continue growing then she will become a threat and you know I like to take care of threats before they arise. I hereby order you Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger to infiltrate the Hellsing Mansion and eliminate the vampire known as Seras Victoria.''

* * *

- Schrödinger left the Majors' side and appears in the Hellsing Mansion. He is so happy about this new mission it is going to be so easy. _But I think I will take my time with her cause I don't want to get back to the Major too quickly_, he thought. He wandered around the mansion wondering where all the guards were at a night like this. He finally finds Seras Victoria's room and enters as quietly as possible. He opens her coffin lid to find Seras Victoria sleeping peacefully. He was stunned to see how beautiful the vampire in front of him was. As he is watching her sleep in her coffin she starts whining and talking in her sleep. He can smell her arousal as she mumbles '' M-Master don't ….S- Stop it master…. this isn't fun … it-it hurts... master please s-s-stop….'' Schrödinger becomes very turned on by this and stares as her. He has never been turned on by anyone before let alone a 5''2 stunningly beautiful perfect chested vampire. Schrödinger decides to go to her dream world and have a little fun with her.

* * *

-Alucard can't sleep tonight, after he watched his little police girl slaughter 300 ghouls and 2 wanna be vampires in her fuck mothering vampire blood lust. It had turned him on sooo much seeing his innocent little fragile police girl lose herself to her inner demon. He hadn't realized he cared for her as much as he did. He had originally thought it was just the Sire Childe bond but he was wrong and he knew it. He had never been as turned on as he was while he was wat… Aah – choo … as Alucard sneezed and his raging boner throbbed painfully and he knew instantly that his police girl had said his name. He decided to go and see her and find out what she had said. His interest was beginning to peak because of his painfully hard boner. As he approached Seras's room and heard her moaning and rushed towards her room. _Who is violating __**my **__police girl _, he thought as he smelled her arousal. On the other side of the huge hall. As he is sprinting at full speed to her door he sneezes again and his dick throbbed again. As he reached the door he could sense someones' presence in his police girl's room and kicked the door down to kill the bastard that was fucking his police girl. _Her innocence was __**his**__ and __**no**__ others_. Alucard walked to Seras's coffin seeing no one but him in her room he was sure he felt someone ease's presence in the room. He decided to risk his sanity and enter his Childe's wet dreams and see if the person ran in there. What Alucard then faced he would never forget in his immortal life and try to never do again. As Alucard entered Seras's dream world he found himself standing in between Seras's thighs and she was chained to a huge bed. He didn't really want to fuck his Childe (Yes he did, very badly) and he couldn't move he was being controlled by the strength of Seras's dream.

* * *

Seras Victoria couldn't understand why she was having such a vivid dirty dream this night. If her master ever found out the dream she was having she would die of embarrassment. She couldn't deny the fact that sex is and will always be a part of vampires' lives. _This was too much for me to handle at the moment, Master fucking me in my dreams , never talking to me, spending time around me ,doesn't he care for me? What about the new guy that I hadn't met until this latest lustful dream? Maybe this was her result for all the sexual frustration going on in her world at the moment? Yes that had to be it_ she thought as she came violently, screaming her masters name, and biting her lip open accidentally and enjoying the unintentional pain pleasure. She couldn't help but think _I am a freak for wanting pain with my sex_. She was getting a little tired after the side effects of this wet dream, but then she noticed something wrong. She was in another wet dream.

* * *

Newest wet dream from Seras Point of View:

I was lying chained to a huge sturdy bed as my master was about to rape me soo violently or so I thought. I enjoyed those feelings very very much, but who am I kidding you can't rape the willing and I was most certainly willing after my clothes were removed… violently. My master ripped my clothes off starting with my shirt, as he ripped my clothes off his claws slashed at my breasts I arched my back at this as tingling ran up and down my spine and I became filled with painful ecstasy. He dug his claws into my ass as he ripped and slashed my jeans and panties off in one swoop of his hands, his claws went from being dug into my ass to slashing to my thighs. I screamed for him to stop because I was scared of what was about to happen not knowing what to expect. Master smiled and ripped his clothes off as my wounds regenerated. He started pressing his cock in between my thighs teasing me. I moaned in pleasure. Then two things odd happened at the same time. Firstly I became aware that this was my dream because I wanted this and that I had created this. Secondly that my dream world had been invaded as this man I didn't summon here stood next to Alucard and smiled at me. Because I was lying face up chained to my bed and I could only control this dream through my desire which obviously wanted extreme pleasure. Alucard climbed under me and placed his cock at the opening of my ass. I started to scream because as he did this I didn't want it up the ass and the stranger I hadn't met walked towards me with his cock out and hard as well and started grinding into me and playing with my rock hard nipples in his hands. I moaned as he was playing with me and screamed in pain then when Alucard tried to thrust into my anus again. There was no way she could even take it up the ass at this moment because she was extremely tense and Alucard had a huge cock. The stranger smiled at me as he teased the entrance to my womb slowly prodding and rubbing me with his cock sooo good I thought. This guy had a huge cock I only hoped he wouldn't hurt me with it since it was my first time. It occurred to me that I didn't summon him here and said what the hell are you doin' here? I haven't even met you! I screamed. The guy smiled at me and said, '' Hello call me Schrödinger. '' and then he slowly pushed his cock into me and stopped after he had his head inside. Alucard was then able to thrust his wet hard cock into my ass. I screamed. Then like Alucard Schrödinger thrust his entire length into me as far as he could and stealing my virginity. It was soo painful and good but also hurt soo bad. I screamed out in the fierce pain and pleasure soooo hard and sooooo good it felt amazing having two cocks in me at one time, this was the best feeling I have ever had. Then they started riding me . When one thrust into me the other pulled out of me . They did this at a fast passed rhythm never slowing down. I found out that I am one of those people that come a lot because I haven't hit my maximum amount of pleasure where I feel like im melting and falling at the same time but I came six times already. I could feel my pleasure growing and the coils in my stomach getting tighter as they kept up the pace I was moaning with every thrust and blushing deeply because of my master and the stranger Schrödinger inside me. I couldn't help wishing this could happen in the real world. Suddenly they both looked at me and grinned. For the first time I wondered if this was **just** a dream. Their entire lengths sliding to and fro the smells of our arousal, dam im soo wet down there all the wet noises are turning me on more. Suddenly they both increased their pace and I felt my pleasure rising rapidly. Faster and faster they went keeping up with each other while increasing their pace. The coils tightening deadly tight in my stomach I could barely breathe I thought I was on fire in hell this was sooo wonderful. Then suddenly it felt like I just snapped as the world went white and I came the most violently delicious erotic pleasureful time I had ever achieved in my life(Quite a feat). I bit my lip and scratched anything I could reach hearing all the moans and groans I kept coming and kept coming I was at my peak in blissful ecstasy for what felt like eternity then as I was screaming my pleasure to the world as loudly as I could. Both the stranger Schrödinger and my master came in me very deeply they filled me up with cum. There was soo much cum my stomach looked like a partly inflated balloon as the amount of cum in me stretched my insides while I was still coming and throbbing in violent painful ecstasy as my muscles hurt at the throbs but felt soo wonderful at the same time. You could see my stomach full of cum, I looked half pregnant but as far as I know vampires can't get pregnant and this was **just a dream** anyways, they pulled their cocks out of my privates and cum flowed out of me for a little while like a river. I couldn't help feel sad this was **just** a stupid dream tho with cum in my pussy and ass I wished it was real. Both Alucard and Schrödinger smiled and asked me if I wanted to do it again tomorrow I told them yes and collapsed onto the bed as the chains broke from harsh love making while they faded into nothingness. I fell asleep on the bed as my most pleasant dream faded and I was surrounded in darkness once again as all people feel when they are no longer dreaming.

* * *

Seras wake up that evening soaked in her own wetness and the smell of the two other arousals lingered in her noose like perfume. * deep inhale * "Ah what a wonderful smell." She felt of her ass and her womanhood, was that really a dream? Her ass and womanhood feels so stretched , used , and abused. She swears her parts still feel wet with Alucard's and Schrödinger's cum. Is there scent of two people having been in Her room? A Panicked face struck Seras. **AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRDDDDDDDDD!**

================================================================================== **how does everyone think I did?** **Can't wait for more can you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so im going to try to do something like a chapter a day or something like that since this is my summer vacation. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

As Seras opened her door, it hit her, the scent of a dog and her master. She was pissed, her shadows consuming the entire floor of the building she was on as she slowly walked towards her master, everyone who seen her ran as fast as they could but her darkness blinded them they ran into doors and walls and whatever stood in-between them and the open space very very far away from her. Two idiot soldiers stood in her path talking, they were so into their conversation they didn't notice her approach, when they seen her and all of the darkness behind her they nearly pissed themselves. They were blocking the way of an extremely pissed vampire who thought he had been molested and raped. Before either of the two men could move they hit the ground dead as her shadows consumed their blood. Their bodies were never seen again the only remainders of them were their torn and ragged clothes their wallets and their guns. Seras enjoyed the meal before the coming storm. She was finally at Alucards door. Alucard felt an extremely powerful enemy on the other side of the door and wondered if Hellsing was under attack like the time the Valentine Brothers attacked them. Seras Victoria poked the door as slightly as she could in this state, the door exploded along with 15 feet of wall and created an enormous cloud of thick heavy dust and stone powder. Alucard was impressed with the entrance of the enemy he was waiting to face. He pulled out his 2 guns and waited for the enemy to appear. Seras walked through the huge whole in the wall, she was still in her pajamas and was barefooted her skin was pale and cold to the touch her hair stoop on ends and she walked majestically, her eyes held an ocean of malice and rage. Her demon was cowering in fear at Seras's emotions never has a demon witnessed what was going on at such a scale as this. Alucard then seen his police girl as she entered the room and the cloud of dust and powder slowly dissipated. He could feel her demon inside her cowering in fear and was startled at her power as she approached she looked like hell was on her heels as if she was leading it. The look in her would have been enough to kill any living being and he was truly grateful to God he wasn't alive at that time. The raw power emitting off her in huge strong waves was startling. Ring-Ring-Ring Alucards telephone was ringing on his table in his room. He answered, it was Sir Integra. Sir Integra asked him ,**'' What the bloody hell is going on down there?! ** She was yelling and he could hear the fear in her voice. Sorry master gotta go *multiple background explosions* it's just the police girl who woke from a very bad dream.'' Click he replaced the phone where he found it and sat back down on his throne chair. ''Hey Police Girl, Sup?'' Alucard says. Seras told him she knew that he had been in her room while she slept and asked him why he had been there and what had happened. He responded '' Police Girl I was sitting here and was minding my own business and then started sneezing and thought I would see who was talking about me. I decided to check your room first and when I entered the hall to your room I heard you moaning and thought someone was taking you and got quite mad, I ran to your door and broke it in my haste I opened your coffin lid smelling a scent like someone had been there. I-I entered your dreams risking my sanity to what I knew would lie within there but I had to go because the scent in the room was stronger. That was the only place for the perpetrator to go. I entered and found myself between your legs. Your stupid dream had taken control of my body and the rest is history. It was fun Police Girl I never knew we both felt like that it's good to know it's not one-sided. But it still concerns me that the guy Schrodinger was there. He shouldn't have been there. But a more important question is what are we going to do about how we feel about each other? I have had feelings for you since I first laid eyes on you and now I am sooo happy to know you feel like that about me to the same extent. So what should we do?'' Alucard was rather relieved to see her calm down slightly and her anger turn to embarrassment. _Master had caught me doing something like that or rather * I giggle * I caught master and did that_ thought Seras Victoria. Seras's face became crimson red as she realized her master had heard her say that and raised an eyebrow. Seras asks, '' Master am I still a virgin since I fucked you and that guy in my dreams would that make me a slut?'' Alucard tries as hard as he can not to laugh but alas he started with a little escaping then it snowballed from there to full blown laughter, he was not expecting that question and she asked it soooo innocently. Alucard doubled over and was rolling on the floor almost dying of laughter. Seras blushed an impossible red color that almost matched her eyes, at first she was mad then she thought about what she had said and did the same as Alucard.

* * *

Integra was pissed. Her troops running around like a chicken with its head cut off would fit the description to a tee. Everyone who was on the floor of the mansion that Seras Victoria had slept on had pissed themselves and there were 12 of them missing. Integra had called Alucard to find out what was going on and he fucking hung up on her after explaining that it was a extremely pissed off Seras Victoria. What could have made her so mad? She grabs her guns and her sword and runs for Alucards room when she gets there she sees the damage Seras had caused. She entered as quietly as she could it didn't appear like either of them noticed her presence. When Integra had arrived Alucard had just finished saying something and Seras was beginning to calm down a little. However it appeared like Seras was blushing. Seras then asked Alucard as innocently sounding as Integra had ever heard her,'' Master am I still a virgin since I fucked you and that guy in my dreams would that make me a slut?'' Alucard was obviously not expecting that question and eventually he was rolling around on the floor looking like he was dying of laughter. Integra on the other hand was shocked to the core and just stood there dumbfounded as Seras started laughing as well. Integra then cleared her throat and asked if she was interrupting. Alucard seen Integra and she … wait that can't be right … Alucard whipped his eyes in disbelief, Integra was blushing. Alucard had just started calming down when he seen this and was sent back into a huge fit of laughter. Seras on the other hand turned around to see Integra standing there with a blush on her face … wait she has never blushed before… is she slightly .. aroused by this? Seras could smell her wetness. Seras Faded into shadow and hid inside the closest thing she could Alucards chair. Integra picked up on it and just turned around and started to leave saying, '' Later I want to hear the full reason for what has happened.'' Having said this Sir Integra left.

* * *

Alucard then said to Seras, '' It's rare to turn on my master like that. I never realized she swings both ways. (Clearly Alucard was more embarrassed than Seras thought when he had said this.) No that does not make you a slut or remove your virginity from you. _It was just a dream_. '' Seras sighed in relief to this and then came out of hiding and sat in her masters chair. Alucard looked at his cheeky Childe and raised an eyebrow to her as she sat in his chair. ''You trying to take my throne?'' Alucard asked. As he appeared in front of his chair and pinned Seras to it by holding her wrists up.

* * *

**So did you like this chapter? Don't forget to review and feel free to share ideas I think I have a general idea as to what im going to do but will take into consideration what my viewers want especially stuff like more or less lemons, violence, bloodlust, ect, ect…..**


End file.
